


Turn My World

by reeby10



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A fanmix about obsession and the feeling that someone might be watching your every move.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Turn My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkyplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/gifts).



_How you turn my world, you precious thing._  
\- Jareth

**Listen on Spotify:** [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6XkLjEK1pwQVAf8eHWMneY?si=LrnjyP5tTjezIZLISZYeZQ)

1\. I Will Possess Your Heart (album version) // Death Cab for Cutie  
2\. Love You Till Tuesday // David Bowie  
3\. Alone // Heart  
4\. All for Leyna // Billy Joel  
5\. Two Steps Behind (accoustic version) // Def Leppard  
6\. Every Breath You Take // The Police  
7\. Creep // Radiohead  
8\. I Want You to Want Me // Cheap Trick  
9\. Possession // Sarah McLaughlin  
10\. All I Need // Radiohead 


End file.
